eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Push the Button
|semiplace = 24th|semipoints = 17|previous = Together We Are One|next = The Fire In Your Eyes|conductor = --|position = --|points = --|image = Il07.jpg}}'''Push The Button '''was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki performed by the group Teapacks. Performed in three different languages, it deals with the fears of nuclear warfare. The subject matter caused controversy as it was assumed to be about Israel's fears with nuclear Iran, and its appearance on Eurovision was in jeopardy until the EBU decided it was okay. It was performed 2nd in the semifinal, following Bulgaria and preceding Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 17 points, failing to make the final and, as of 2018, marking Israel's worst showing at Eurovision to date. Lyrics |-| English/French/Hebrew= The world is full of terror, if someone makes an error He’s gonna blow us up to biddy biddy kingdom come There are some crazy rulers, they hide and try to fool us With demonic, technologic willingness to harm They’re gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Il y a plein de souffrance, dans la rue y’a trop d’violence Et on a beaucoup de chance d’être vivant, même pas blessés Avancement tactique de régime fanatique Situation tragique qui me met les larmes aux yeux And I don’t wanna die I wanna see the flowers bloom, don’t wanna go kaput kaboom And I don’t wanna cry I wanna have a lot of fun just sitting in the sun But nevertheless He’s gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Mesarim mitpotsetsim alai Tilim mit’ofefim vegam noflim alai Shotrim veganavim mitrotsetsim alai Vehem koftsim alai, mitkartsetsim alai Alelai, alelai, ta’ane li, Elohai, hai Hasiut haze aroch midai Kshe’ani bekoshi chai vekulam mekavnim elai Ze mukdam lashir ulai shenatati la chaiai Mishtara, tsevet hatsala Hine ze baKdam, shir lelo salam Adom ze lo rak tseva, ze yoter kmo dam Shuv otser balev et hanshima Shelo tifrach achshav haneshama Hine milchama, hine hanshama Bum bum, ze ma shekore achshav Ben raketa lematsheta, ben tsofe lekatav Ben mechtaf lenechtaf, ben gashum lesharav Haslama bamadregot ola vetofeset kav Klum, klum, ze ma shekulam osim Kitsonim maktsinim vektsinim martsinim Hatmimim mitmatnim, mamtinim lantunim Ve’onim (Shekulam chasrei onim) Olam kulo demonim she’anachnu stam pionim Veshampionim im zhitonim machlitim ma sheihye Nihul be’atsaltaim onia mele’a bemaim Vekulam shotim lechaim vetov’im ze letsad ze Ulai ze chad midai Tsarich lashir shirei dkalim, shirei midbar lelo dgalim Ani od chai, chai, chai Ve’im yamshich lihyot mafchid, rak az ani agid I’m gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button There’s a lot of suffering, in the streets there’s too much violence And we are very lucky to be alive, even unscathed Tactical advancement of a fanatical regime A tragic situation that brings tears to my eyes Messages are exploding on me Missiles are flying are also landing on me Cops and robbers are running all over me And they’re jumping me, getting on my case Alas, alas, answer me, my God, hi This nightmare is too long When I’m barely alive and everyone is aiming at me Maybe it’s too early to sing that I gave her my life Police, rescue team It made it to the Kdam, a song with no peace Red is not just a colour, it’s more like blood Again I’m stopping the breathing in my heart So I won’t drop dead First it’s a war, now it’s resuscitation Boom boom, that’s what is happening now In between a rocket and a machete, a viewer and a reporter Underhanded opportunism and a kidnapee, rain and a heatwave An escalation in the levels is setting up camp Nothing, nothing, that’s what everyone is doing Hard-liners become more extreme and officers more serious The naive become more moderate, waiting for the data And reply (That everyone is helpless) A world full of demons where we are nothing but pawns And champions with gambling chips decide the outcome Sluggish management, a ship filled with water And everyone is raising a toast and drowning side by side Maybe it’s too sharp We should sing songs of palm tree, desert songs with no flags I’m still alive, alive, alive And if it keeps on being scary, only then will I say I’m gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button |-| Translation= The world is full of terror, if someone makes an error He’s gonna blow us up to biddy biddy kingdom come There are some crazy rulers, they hide and try to fool us With demonic, technologic willingness to harm They’re gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button There’s a lot of suffering, in the streets there’s too much violence And we are very lucky to be alive, even unscathed Tactical advancement of a fanatical regime A tragic situation that brings tears to my eyes And I don’t wanna die I wanna see the flowers bloom, don’t wanna go kaput kaboom And I don’t wanna cry I wanna have a lot of fun just sitting in the sun But nevertheless He’s gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Messages are exploding on me Missiles are flying are also landing on me Cops and robbers are running all over me And they’re jumping me, getting on my case Alas, alas, answer me, my God, hi This nightmare is too long When I’m barely alive and everyone is aiming at me Maybe it’s too early to sing that I gave her my life Police, rescue team It made it to the Kdam, a song with no peace Red is not just a colour, it’s more like blood Again I’m stopping the breathing in my heart So I won’t drop dead First it’s a war, now it’s resuscitation Boom boom, that’s what is happening now In between a rocket and a machete, a viewer and a reporter Underhanded opportunism and a kidnapee, rain and a heatwave An escalation in the levels is setting up camp Nothing, nothing, that’s what everyone is doing Hard-liners become more extreme and officers more serious The naive become more moderate, waiting for the data And reply (That everyone is helpless) A world full of demons where we are nothing but pawns And champions with gambling chips decide the outcome Sluggish management, a ship filled with water And everyone is raising a toast and drowning side by side Maybe it’s too sharp We should sing songs of palm tree, desert songs with no flags I’m still alive, alive, alive And if it keeps on being scary, only then will I say I’m gonna push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Push the button, push the button Push the bu… push the bu… push the button Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:Non-Qualifiers Category:Curse of Number Two